In the Workshop
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: Team RWBY hosts a weapons workshop for next term's first-year students. Will they be able to keep their charges' imaginations in check?


**Well, time for another story, wouldn't you agree? This one take place a few weeks after _Worth its Bacon_. Team RWBY is in their Junior year and life is great – Most of Beacon has been rebuilt, and faculty and student body are ready to take on a fresh batch of students for the new term. That's when Yang Xiao Long comes up with a brilliant idea…**

* * *

After a brief consultation with her teammates, Yang walked up to the gathered crowd of 16- and 17-year olds – The next generation of huntsmen- and Huntresses-in-training at Beacon Academy. Doing her best impression of General James Ironwood, she straightened up and glanced over the mass of teens in front of her, arms held firmly behind her back.

"Greetings, future students of Beaco-" She started with a serious tone and a grim, humourless expression before she halted, started grimacing wildly, and suddenly burst out laughing.

"… Okay, couldn't do that with a straight face." She grinned, not noticing the 20 lien changing hands from her disappointed little sister to the prim and proper Schnee Dust Company heiress behind her back.

"Anyways, welcome to Beacon Academy and this little workshop I and my team have put together for you to brainstorm weapon ideas and get to know your future classmates!" She adjusted her position a bit, shifting her weight off her left foot and onto her right.

"Let's begin by introducing your caretakers for the next couple of evenings, shall we?" She indicated each team member in turn.

"First, our fearless team leader of RWBY (and my little sister), Ruby Rose…"

"'tsup guys?" Ruby beamed.

"… Heiress of the SDC (and resident Ice Queen), Miss Weiss Schnee…"

" _Hey!_ " Weiss glowered at Yang.

"… Our team Ninja, Blake Belladonna…"

"Hm." Blake nodded.

"… and I am Yang Xiao Long, the local cat lover." She winked at Blake, who discreetly averted her eyes and hoped nobody saw her slight blushing.

"Shall we begin with a brainstorming of nifty weapon ideas then?"

Several hands shot in the air amongst the crowd.

"Yes, exactly what I wanted to see! How about… you there, what's your name?"

"Slate Amarillo – short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, la-"

"… Ladies love it?" Yang finished for him with a raised eyebrow and a wry grin. _Great, that god-awful pickup line is still floating around…_

"Uh…" He looked down at his feet with a sheepish grin. Bested.

"Anyways, what's your weapon idea?" Yang swiftly defused the situation.

"Well, uh, I was thinking something like a hover board that could split up into swords with guns in them…?" Yang stared at him dumbstruck for a moment.

"Well, that was… certainly ambitious. What about you then, Faunus girl in the back?"

"Yasmin Meški. I was thinking along the lines of a two-handed sword-sniper combination… I also have some ideas on how to incorporate my semblance in its usage as well…" The dog-eared girl shuffled about, nervously tracing circles on the floor with her left foot.

"Oh? Do _tell_ …" Yang leaned in, obviously intrigued.

"Well… I can control electricity…" the girl put her hands together, then slowly pulled them apart, tiny sparks of electricity tracing between her fingers.

"Nora would _love_ to meet you…" Yang whispered. "And the whole 'sniper with sharp things attached' makes me think of Ruby. Sis, if you'd be ever so kind to demonstrate?"

Ruby smiled broadly, then in one fluid moment unsheathed her High-calibre Sniper-Scythe Crescent Rose, aimed down the sights with her one remaining eye at the targets downrange in the room, and fired off a booming shot, dead-centre in the middle target.

The crowd stared in awe, the applauded as Ruby took a bow and sheathed Crescent Rose again.

"Next weapon! How about… you, tall guy."

"Brick Argyros. I've always been rather physical, hand-to-hand in my tussles, so I was thinking… something attached to my arms? Like machinegun or shotgun armbraces or something?" Yang smiled.

"Aww, _sweetie_ …" She nonchalantly put her right hand on the controls for the target range letting her robotic arm, or rather the AI within, gain control over the system.

"Penny?" she said out into thin air to nobody in particular. "Would you be so kind to put targets at optimal range for me?" She didn't have to wait long for a reply over the range's loudspeakers.

"Of course, friend Yang. Shotgun or Explosive?"

"Shotgun." The targets whizzed closer on their pulley cords while Yang unfolded her Ember Celica to the excited noises of the crowd. She loaded a shell in each gauntlet as per the usual forward-thrust motion, then took a stance and threw a one-two punch at the targets, sending paper scraps flying. She turned back to Brick with a big grin.

"… It's already been done. Could give you a few pointers later on though…" Blake felt a weird sensation in her midsection as Yang winked at Brick, then searched the crowd one final time for the evening.

"Okay, last one for tonight. How about… you, hooded girl in the back?"

"My name is Flora Summers, and I've kind of already sketched out my weapon, actually…" The girl held up a notepad with an incredibly well-drawn design for a shotgun with an axe-blade underslung like a bayonet. The sketch was labelled THE WOODSMAN in large, bold letters in the corner.

"Guess you'll be one of professor Port's new favourite students." Yang said with a chuckle. "And that's a wrap for tonight! Thank you all for coming, and we'll see you all next week!" Team RWBY watched the crowd rise to their feet, then exit the training range that they had booked for the next few weeks.

"Great job you guys! Now let's clean up after ourselves and get back to the dorm."

"Goooo team RWBY!" came Ruby's response.

"... Dolt." Said Weiss as she pulled the younger girl closer.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a done deal. Thanks for reading!**

 **This time we introduce ¾ (Flora Summers, Yasmin Meški and Slate Amarillo) of the future Team FYSX, my main RWBY OC team.**

 **Yang interfacing directly with computers by touch alone is a reference to the Direct Neural Interface from Call of Duty: Black Ops III.**

 **Ruby, you shouldn't bet that kind of money on your sister's capability to stay serious.**

 **EDIT: Spelling and grammar fails.**

 **EDIT 2: Streamlining.**


End file.
